nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
DK Jungle
DK Jungle is the first track of Special Cup in Mario Kart 7 owned by Donkey Kong. It re-appeared in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as the final course in the Banana Cup. ''Mario Kart 7'' ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Description and Layout This track looks like a jungle with tropical tree, banana statue, green water and grass ruins. It has dirt road with screaming pillars and tiki mask beasts called Tiki Goon. As it name implies, it's an animal, African-like landscape owned by DK. At start, the driver go on the yellow soil road. Then you drift on the right curve. There are lots of curves. Barrel can be seen at the start. Hitting it would reveal bad Banana or rarely, good Star. After that, the single road splits into two roads. Both of these roads look exactly the same with two branches and big tree in middle. When the driver gets out of the road, he or she go on the fire booster. Bounce on the red flower and land on the soil. Tiki monsters are seen slithering around the track; hitting him could result in spinning around. In the background, white rivers are seen making thin waterfall and are eroding on the brown mountain which had white crystals. The driver drift on the left curve. Then go on the brown bridge floating on the water. Drivers drive on the deep curve. Notice the shortcut and barrel. Green frogs and brown muds are only the obstacles. After getting out of the road, there is a huge, massive, chopped, buttermilk-white pillars. They make a big gap. Drivers go on another pillar by going on the flame boosters. Failure to do this could result in falling in the grass ruin. After that, there is an ancient, yellow banana building-ruin with bricked path and dark pit. There are so many turns that are sharp, not blunt. After exiting the 'ruin', there is a gliding pad which makes drivers glide above the green water lake. The only gimmicks are screaming pillars, which will attempt to shriek at drivers, plus blocking you. After that, there is a massive branch below the volcano. There are 2 roads. Then head to finish. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Dk Jungle is Donkey Kong's ball park in Mario Super Sluggers. Trivia *This is one of the few track that belongs to DK along with DK Summit, DK Pass, DK's Jungle Parkway, and DK Mountain. *The road is considered to be very similar to that of the ones in Yoshi Valley because they both have lots of paths. Unlike Yoshi's, DK's is very forgiving, mild and it's likely that you would not get lost. *The volcano above the branch is similar to that of DK Mountain, although it's inconspicuous and it doesn't have ugly eye. Also it's inaccessible, very thin and doesn't have lava above. *This track resembles Jungle Japes from Donkey Kong 64. Names from different languages #Japanese: ''DK Jannguru ''(DK Jungle) #Spanish: ''Jungla DK ''(DK Jungle) #French: ''Foret Tropicale DK ''(DK Tropical Rainforest) #Dutch: ''DK's Jungle ''(DK's Jungle) #Italian: ''Giungla DK ''(DK Jungle) #Portuguese: ''Selva DK ''(DK Jungle) Category:Mario Kart 7 courses Category:Mario Kart 8 courses